The Missing Slayer
by zozoer123
Summary: after Buffy died in the 5th season another Slayer is called, and she somehow finds her was to Sunnydale. how will the Scoobies react? and what about her sister? M for chapters in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I deleted the story I had before this because I realized I didn't really have a plan for it and it was ALL over the place. But I got a plan for this one! So sit back, relax and 'read' it all unravel! **

There she was lying in a sleeping bag, sleeping went "WAM" her body began shaking uncontrollably, jolting up and down, sweat poured down her face then just as sudden as it had happened it stopped. She sat up and looked around. She shocks the person next to her, the sleeping bag gave out a mumble and another girl rose.

"God damn it, Chris, WHAT!"

"Nothing. I mean, just. Never mind."

"Okay then, go back to sleep. We have a ways to walk tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. Sorry, Annie"

"That's her! The next slayer, the girl that is supposes to REPLACE BUFFY!" Xander said as he watched them on the T.V. like it was a movie. "Will, can you just turn you spell of." As his angry face melted in to pain.

"Now Xander, we all know no one can replace Buffy. This girl, this Chris, will take Buffy's Slayer respectability, no her place I promise you that." Giles said patting Xander on the shoulder.

"M-yy I um saa-y somethi-ng" Tara mumbled and turned to Willow who nodded "I-f there is one thing I learned whe-n my mom died is th-at, yyou nnever get oo-ver it never b-ut sooner oo-rr later th-at, they just become a part of wh-oo you are."

"That was sweet, thank you baby." Willow kisses Tara on the check and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah Tara is right. I miss Buffy as much as the next person but I am really tired of being moppy all the time." Anya said meaningfully then blurted out "I mean Xander does not even want to have sex."

"Only you Anya could somehow find a way to put sex in a meaningful conversation." Xander said embracing a smile as he said it

"I am very happy for you, actually wait" Spike said holding up a finger as if saying 'one moment' "No I am not. Anyway is this ganna turn in to a cry fest or are we ganna find out were this girl-with-a-boy-name is and bring her to Sunnyhell."

"As much as I hate to say it Spike is right we need to find out were she is so we can bring her to Sunnydale." Announced Giles

The sun pecked in the broken widows of a abandoned factory waking up Chris, who is obviously a light sleeper, she got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up went to her bag pulled out tooth paste, tooth brush, and deodorant. After she had put on the deodorant and brushed her teeth she went back to her bag put all of it in the front pocket, and pulled out some jeans and a semi-clean T-shirt put them on and walk over to Annie. Kicking her sleeping bag and said "Rise and shine sleepy head, we head through a town called Sunnydale today. Witch you know means we are almost to LOS ANGALES!" a mumble came from the sleeping bag "come" kicking the sleeping bag again "on!"

"OKAY! Okay! Gosh, were did you learn to kick so hard! Like OW!"

"I'm sorry, but come on brush you teeth, put on some deodorant, and get dresses!"

"Okay! When did you become mom!" but once Annie realized what she said her face fell as did Chris's "Christina I didn't mean, I am sorry."

"Annie. Do you ever dream about her." Said Chris holding back tears

"yeah. She is always telling me what a horrible job I am doing raising you and then she laughs her golden laugh and hugs me an-"

"and tells you everything will be okay." They both smile weakly at each other "I just- I mean we all thought she would get through it."

"and then she didn't. I know how you feel Chrissie." Annie walked over and sat down next to Chris and started to braid her hair.

"what was it like?"

"what?"

"Actually knowing mom. I mean I only know her for like ten years and then she was diagnosed and everyone always said 'she has never been the same since that surgery'. And I have wanted to ask you this question since she died in 1995."

"I didn't know you could be patient for that long." Annie laugh "waiting 5 years to ask a question now that's not the Chris I know" finishing the braid and got up went to her own bag pulled of her tooth brush and tooth paste "well, mom's laugh stayed the same, the same golden voiced laugh, but she didn't laugh as much. Also her bright baby blue eyes became a dull teal, her firie red hair started to turn grey. Ah and her smile slowly faded." Annie had gotten ready wale she told the story. She pretended like it was okay but Chris know it wasn't

"You don't need to pretend around me Annie, remember I am your sister."

"I know." The tears flowed down her checks and Chris hugged her and swayed back and forth comforting her older sister.

**Tell me what you think PLEASE! Thanks for reading the next chapter will be soon I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some views but not any REviews which I would like! And follows, follows would be good.**

Chris and Annie had been walking for about 8 hours, and past sunset, before the stopped in the town of 'Sunnydale'. Annie's feet and legs were sore but for some reason Chris was not only, not sore, but quite energetic.

"Look Annie we're here!" she said jumping up and down

"Looking at you jump up and down is making me feel noshes, please stop."

"Okay, gosh who put an extra dose of sour in your lunch today." Starting to walk backwards

"Ha ha Chris, you're so funny! NOT."

"Okay sorry, I'm done."

"Chris" Annie said in a sharp whisper "there is something behind you."

"Annie" Chris echoed in the same whisper. Then spoke "that trick stopped working when I was like 4." Chris then turned around and ran straight into something. It was not hard but not soft either, she stumbled backwards.

Then I voice rang out "So you're the new Slayer. I expected you to be more agile."

"Very funny, Mr. annoying-British-accent, now move." And shoved him aside, not meaning to but, making him fall to the ground.

Popping back up and dusting of his buster "better shape then I thought you would be in, now come on luv." Grading her wrist and started to pull.

Pulling her wrist out of his grip she said "Who are you and were exactly do you want me to go."

Spike put his hand on his chest and proclaimed "Spike" then pointed to Chris and said "Chris" the moved is point just to the right and spoke again "Annie" turned back to Chris "Since we all know each other, now won't you stop bragging you feet."

"This goes against my better judgment." Annie said then turned to Chris "but this man knows us Chris, so I think we should go with him."

"Come on Slayer, lil' sis thinks you should."

Then Chris let out a laugh "I AM NOT THE LITTLE SISTER!" screamed Annie.

"And stop calling me 'Slayer', what does that even mean!"

* * *

The door swung open _finally _they a thought. It had been am hour and a half since Spike had left and they were all on edge and worried that they should have sent someone else with him. Walking through the door was two struggling girls hanging over the shoulders of a bleach blond struggling himself, to keep the one on his left shoulder in check. Laying them down on Xander's couch, they both tried to get up but Spike took both of his arms and shoved them back down.

"Spike?!" all 5 Scooby's chimed

"Okay let's review what you though would happen 'two rouge girl come willingly with a strange man, in a strange place, to, for all they know, his apartment.'" Cocking his eyebrow "Am I wrong."

"See!" Anya exclaimed "someone else should have gone with him!"

Trying to get Spike's arm off of her wale she specks "What the HELL is going on HE-" almost getting Spike's arm of, but not quite "-RE"

"Spike." Giles tone was sharp "You may relax now."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Taking his arms of the girls and sat down

Chris bolted up grabbed Annie and ran to the door, turned the door knob, and… "DAMN, you locked the door."

"I like this one." Anya announced

Giles amide a glare at Anya "okay Chris what we are about to tell you will sound strangle, but you need to hear it." "In-"

"GILES no fair you said I could say It." wined Xander

"No I didn't, besides I am the watcher"

"Yeah well!"

"YEAH well!"

"I will say it since you to are being children." Willow said "in ever Generation there is a chosen one, she alone will stand against the Vampires, the Demons, and the forces of darkness she is th-"

"The Slayer right! Ow I love this story!" Annie said nudging Chris "remember, mom used to tell it."

"Yeah, Nikki Woods, wait! How do you know the story." Looking at the Scoobys

They all exchanged looks "Oh" Giles proclaimed pulling them into a circle "there mother must have be Louise Wade, she was the only person Nikki, the Slayer before Buffy, told."

"Oh" they all said back.

"Wh-at do we do noww?" asked Tara

"This" Spike proclaimed breaking the circle walked up to Chris "the stories your mum told you were real" switched to game face "see" switched out "and you're the Slayer since like a year ago."

**PLEASE review and tell me if I need to change anything and follow please follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided after this chapter: I will post not post another chapter unless the most resent chapter gets 5 reviews (positive or negative). **

"This is crazy! Are you all like mental. OH I know what this is, it's a joke." Turning her head side to side "When do the camera's jump out?! Props though all you are very good actors and actresses." Chris said smiling still looking around

Her smile faded as some as she saw that everyone else's face was serious, And Annie looked like she was ganna cry. Chris walked over to Annie.

"You okay." She said quietly. Placing her hand on Annie's shoulder, her best attempt at a side hug.

"No No I am not!" Annie said loudly

"Annie I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't! YOU get whatever you want handed to you on a sliver platter."

"Annie why are you ac-"

"Why, why am I acting like this? WHY AM I! You know why! Ever since we heard that story you know, you knew I wanted to be a Slayer. Even though at the time I thought it was pretend, and now, now that I find out it's real! YOU TAKE IT WAY FROM ME! Like you do with everything ELSE!"

All the Scoobys looked around at each other exchanging looks telling each other 'DON'T SAY ANYTHING STUIPED'. Spike not looking says

"Sorry big sis' but that's not how it works, but you can always became a" strolling his finger from Xander all the way to Tara "groupie."

Annie's faces went from a somewhat-mad pinkie color to an I-am-so-angry-I-could-kill-someone red.

"You look like your head is going to explode." Anya said

"Honey!" Xander said to Anya

"I was just saying what we were all thinking." Giving a polite smile at Annie and turned to Spike "Oh and, Spike! Why would you say that!" walked up to him and give a how-dare-you slap and walked back to Xander and rapped her arms around one of Xander.

Willow swiftly walked over to the counter, swiped up the keys "Annie, right, maybe you should talk a walk."

"Fre-sh air always helps m-e clear my head." Tara said

"whatever." Rolling her eyes and walking out the door. Chris started to walk after her but Spike grabbed her by the arm and yanked you back.

"AH" put his hand up to his head and crunched down.

Chris started to make her way to the door again. But Willow stepped in front of the door.

"What are you doing, I need to go after her." Chris scowled

"You ready like playing big sis' don't you, pet?"

"She needs me Mr. Know-it-all." Giving Spike a dirty glare

"Actually, I think your sister nEEds a little time alone. These things, well there, um hard." Giles says taking his glasses off and cleans them.

"And who are you?! The voice of freakin' reason, she is my sister I thing I know more about her then you do."

"Honey, Giles is right. Sh-e just needs time to adjust." Tara said guiding Chris to the couch.

"Adjust-" echoed Willow. Everyone's face turned pale.

"Dawn-" said Xander

Chris looked from face to face "who is Dawn?"

"Buffy's little sister." Anya said

Chris crinkled her eyebrows

"The last Slayer, we were her friends."

Suddenly interested Chris asks "what happened to her?"

"She jumped into a portal to save the world." Anya's voice cracked

Chris realized 'the next Slayer is called when the last one dies' "oh, god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean, sorry…"

Every snapped to attention.

"Have you ever fought?"

"Did you ever train?"

"Have you ever seen a demon?"

"Did you fight vampires rogue?"

All the questions just kept going and Chris didn't even know who the askers were anymore.

"SHUT UP! No I have not trained. I have not seen a demon. And I don't even now rogue vampire fighting was a thing?"

"But you have been in a fight?" Giles voice rang out

"I have been on the road for 2 years; yeah I have been in a fight."

"And you won?"

Chris gave I Faith smile "Hell yeah!"

"That, luv, was a devious smile." Spike lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head. Chris rolled her eyes.

"Okay so I guess you got the basics so we will work on strategies and portal every night, with Spike for back up."

"Who is Spike?"

"Oi! I never agreed to be babysitter to lil' Slayer!"

"Yeah no. Can't I take large-upper-arms guy?" pointing at Xander

"Yeah I am much better then Spike." Saying his name with a ton of disgust

"I am afraid, Spike, you have not chose. And Xander you Anya, Willow, and Tara are working with Annie." Giles said, again cleaning his glasses. "I think Chris you need to get into the swing of things, so Xander get them some stakes."

Xander handed Chris two stakes. She tucked one in her shoe, and took the other one in her hand. Xander when to hand one to Spike and gave his a faces saying: ha ha I win. She walked out the door and Spike trailed behind her. He noticed how her hips swayed just like Buffy's. As soon as they walked out of the building they heard a scream. Chris's eyes widened and she bolted to the alley two buildings down. Spike followed knowing that by the time she got there the person would be died. She stopped died in her tracks at the opening of the alley. A girl's limp body fell to the ground. Chris eyes went from the body to the vampire she races over, punched him right under the jaw making his fall back. She walked right up to the vampire put her foot on his neck and stepping down, after a minute his head popped of and he was dust. She walked back to the girl and flipped her over so she could see her face, she started crying. Spike looked at the face the girl kind of looked like Chris-


	4. Chapter 4

"NO" came Chris's voice shaking her sister's shoulders "ANNIE WAKE UP!" the tears streamed of her face on to the body.

Spike walked over crunched down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave an awkward pat. It was like the world flowed back, and she realized were she was and what had just happened. Chris stood up wiped her tears, then she did something funny, she pulled out her braid. Her brown hair was curl and just past shoulder length. Chris then picked up the body and began walking back to apartment. When they got to the apartment Chris kicked the door down and of the hinges. She walked right over it and laid the body on the table.

"She needed me." Chris spit the words out at Giles

Very ones mouth went into an 'o' and Anya walked over to Chris. "Tara said something right after the first time me saw you a couple months ago it was something like this 'you never get over it never but sooner or later that, they just become a part of who you are.'" Tara nodded. Chris gave a weak smile to Tara and Anya.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Um, well. I guess Buffy's room." Willow said looking at everyone's face to make sure it was okay.

"Honey, what about the Buffybot?" Tara said

"Oh um, well we can move her to the couch can't we."

"Buffybot?"

"Long story, we can tell you at the magic shop tomorrow." Said Anya

Willow and Tara lead Chris out the broken door.

"Oh Tara can you take Chris home on your own?"

"Sure baby."

Willow walked back to the apartment and snapped and the door was fixed. She walked up to the body a mumbled a chant and there was a 'pop' and the body disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Xander asked

"The morgue, duh. Tara and I will take Chris with us and we will bury, tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Anya asked

"An, that's sweet." Xander said giving her a nose kisses

"GROSS" Willow said smirking "we'll come by at noon. Bye."

* * *

"This is home-headquarters!" Tara said to Chris

"Tara? Why were you-" she cut of her sentence as she saw Chris "who is this?"

"Oh, um, well, Dawnie, this is, well"

Chris walked half way up the stairs to met Dawn. "I'm Christina by you can call me Chris." Smiling

"What are you doing here?" then turned to Tara "what is she doing here?"

"Well Dawnie, she is the new Slayer." Dawn ran up the stairs Chris followed. Dawn slammed the door, Chris knocked.

"Go away!"

"Listen Dawn, I now what you're going through."

Dawn opened the door "no you don't" and went to shut the door again but Chris stopped it

"Wanna put money on that?" and she walked into the room.

"I seriously think you're wrong."

"You just lost you mom right." Dawn nodded "and your dad doesn't even talk to you anymore." Dawn nodded a little more astonished "your sister took care of you and now she is gone to. It's like everyone around you I disappearing, isn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"And every single second you want to burst into tears and die but you know they would want you to be strong, right." Chris voice cracked alittle.

Dawn looked confused.

"We were in a fight, we. Well we had just gotten here-" The tears started falling out of her eyes. "And they told me, that I was, well the Slayer. She got angry and stormed out. I could have saved her! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Chris melted in to a ball on the floor.

* * *

Tara walked into Dawn's room to find two crying girls both in there own ball rocking back and forth both mumbling things about there sisters. She sat down in-between them and put her arms around them. "Dawnie, Chrissie, I'm sorry babies. It gets better I promise." Once again Chris seemed to snap back to the world and stood up. Dawn on the other hand turned into Tara's embrace and cried some more.

They heard the door open then shut. Willow walked up the stairs and saw; Dawn crying into Tara and Chris standing against the door way with dried tears on her face. "Hey Chris how about I show you your room!" trying to brighten the mode

Chris looked up "um yeah." Following Willow she walked into a room with small white\green stripes a bed with a white/cream patterned bed spread there were two windows and a closet on the left side, on the right side a book case, desk, and a dresser. Chris walked right to the book case and graded off a book called 'The Chase' opened to page one and sat down on the bed. She set down the book and made a confused face. "Didn't you say there was a 'Buffybot' in here?"

"Yeah I moved it."

"You just got here?"

"Magic" Willow snapped and the book opened "see?"

"Cool!" walking up to the closet and opening it "so am I like, allowed to wear these clothes?"

"I guess, oh if you need anything just ask okay?" raising her eyebrows

"Got it." Lifting one eyebrow in return. "Shower?"

"Across the hall." Pointing to a white door with a bronze knob

"thanks"


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously people, could you just review. Tell me what I need to change or stuff you like, I'm trying and I want to know if I am failing or not.**

Chris stepped out of the shower on to the fuzzy white rug. _I like running water, running water good. _Opening the door slightly and pecked her head out.

"Where are the towels." Chris yelled, hope that everyone was not already asleep.

"In the basement." Someone yelled back.

Slowly creeping down the stairs, into the kitchen and down the other stairs Chris found the dryer with two towels in it. One blue, one black. _Blue _thought Chris _blue is Annie's favorite color; no blue was Annie's favorite. She is gone now _the tears started streaming down her already wet face. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. _"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault, and it's all my fault." Chris began mumbling. She slid herself against the wall "It's all my fault, It's all my fault, It's all my fault." She began slamming her body of the wall, still saying the phrase, over, and over again.

Spike stood at the tree in the front yard, watching over the house. Making sure everyone was safe, when he heard a faint mumbling and a smashing sound. He rushed inside, the sound is coming from the basement, he decided. He flung open the door and rushed down the stair. Spikes eye grow wide. There slamming herself against the wall was Chris, butt naked and wet.

"Dear god." Spike whimpered

As soon as Chris heard him she froze, then slowly looked up. Standing there wide eyed was that guy _pointy, no. crow bar, no. SPIKE! That's it._ _Oh my GOD, I' m naked. _Quickly getting up, Chris grabbed the black towel out of the dryer and put it on.

"What are you looking at?" Chris said making and I-know-exactly-what-you-are-going-to-say face.

Spike swallowed hard "well, um…"

"Well um, what_?!_" she mocked back at him.

"Slayer" he whimpered _this is so wrong, I cant,_ looking down at himself _STOP THAT. _

Walking up to him slowly and laying her hands on his chest. "I bet I know" Chris smiled. She put her other hand on his chest, letting the towel drop. "It was this, wasn't it?"

Spike looked up _don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact!_

"Don't be such a baby. I thought you were a big bad, but all you seem to me is a screamed _Puppy!_"

Spikes looked her right in the eyes, and then bite his lip. He grabbed both of her arms and pushed his face ageist hers. She pulled away. "Thought that's what you wanted, pet."

Chris grabbed his head and kissed him hungry. "No, that's what I wanted."

He just stared at her.

"What!"

"You remind me of someone, that's all."

"Who?"

"Descent matter." Then he walked up the stairs, then the door. He took is place at the back of the house instead of the front this time.


End file.
